1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for establishing the propagation of electromagnetic energy, and more particularly to an antenna element.
2. Prior Art Statement
Electromagnetically coupled microstrip dipoles are disclosed in a paper of the same title published in IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, Vol. AP-29, No. 1, January 1981 and written by H. George Oltman and Donald A. Huebner. Overlapping disclosures exist in this paper and in Oltman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,874 issued Oct. 18, 1977.
The references cited in the preceding paragraph disclose a microstrip feed line electromagnetically coupled to a dipole. In FIG. 26 of Oltman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,874, dipoles 101 and 103 are illustrated spatially in quadrature.
A problem that exists is that prior art antenna elements have relatively small bandwidths.
A paper was published describing the parent application now U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,047 in June, 1984. The paper was printed in "Antennas and Propagation", Volume II, IEEE Antennas and Propagation Society and was entitled "A High-Performance Microstrip, Dual-Polarized Radiating Element" by R. I. Wolfson and W. G. Sterns, IEEE/AP-S International Symposium, Boston, Massachusetts, June, 1984. (Copyright 1984 by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, Inc.).